Shaping Of a World
by CyberdogZ
Summary: Harry finds himself in a new world, gets training, meets new friends, experiences loss, and another prophecy. How will one boy affect a whole world. features an overpowered Harry though not god-like please rr
1. Prison?

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter universe was created by J K Rowling and therefore all credit should be given to her.

Also it might be wise to say that:

Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are

Copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000™

Please read my A/N at the end of the chapter

Hope you'll enjoy my story…

**— CHAPTER ONE —**

**_Prison?_****__**

**.◦∙** 7;**°°** 7;**∙◦.****            .◦∙ 7;°° 7;∙◦.            .◦∙ 7;°° 7;∙◦.            .◦∙ 7;°° 7;∙◦.            .◦∙ 7;°° 7;∙◦.            .◦∙ 7;°° 7;∙◦.**

She looked over the crowd of expectant faces, all of them so eager to listen. She would have loved to be the one to give them what they wanted, but she couldn't do that, only one person could do that so she sent them to him, she knew he was the best person for this, that was of course the reason he was given such a big responsibility.

He knew they would arrive today, this was what he enjoyed the most of this, he was given the opportunity to let all of them learn in a good way, and the best thing about it was that they would be absorbing every word of what he said, they always did and hopefully always would. For some it was the first time for others the seventh but no matter what they all listened with true curiosity and it never faltered.

"It started in the summer between his fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts…"

**°** 7;**∙◦..◦∙** 7;**°            °** 7;**∙◦..◦∙** 7;**°            °** 7;**∙◦..◦∙** 7;**°            °** 7;**∙◦..◦∙** 7;**°            °** 7;**∙◦..◦∙** 7;**°            °** 7;**∙◦..◦∙** 7;**°******

As Harry Potter sat there on the backseat of his aunt and uncles car, heading towards what would be his home the next couple of month, his mind drifted of as he looked out the window, he thought back on the events of his previous year.

Harry have always considered his school his true home and the students and teachers attending it his real family, however after his 5th  year Harry was beginning to doubt how much he ought to trust them.

Harry's last year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, had without doubt been the worst year in his soon 16 year old life.

As it always was with Harry Potter trouble seemed to find him no matter how much he tried to hide from it, last year he had been bothered with a mental professor who gave him detention at every chance she got, he had visited a giant called Grawp, he had fled centaurs and if it wasn't enough with all of that the darkest of all wizards had possessed him trying to get his headmaster to kill him.

Although all these things were awful, it was not what Harry had hated the most about his 5th year, what Harry hated the most was how everyone had kept secrets from him; it seemed to Harry that they were all treating him like a small kid who was so fragile that he might break if they wasn't careful.

However all who knew what Harry had experienced throughout his time at Hogwarts admitted that Harry had been through more than most of the people who were trying to protect him. This was what Harry hated about his 5th year nobody informing him even if it concerned him more than every one else.

In the end all these lies had of course taken their toll, Harry had been lured into the ministry of magic in the belief that Sirius Black, his godfather who were a framed convict, were being tortured by Lord Voldemort.

Harry had set off with some of his friends, whom all insisted in helping him. As Harry thought a little more about it he saw the irony in the whole affair, he had set out with his friends to save his godfather from being tortured to death but it ended with his godfather coming to their rescue, along with other members of the order of the phoenix (a secret society founded by Albus Dombledore to fight Lord Voldemort). Everything got out of control and Sirius was killed.

All these depressing thoughts ran over Harrys mind as quickly as a wild hippogriff and there was absolutely no place he could seek refuge from the sadness that crept in its wake. The Dursleys who were Harry's last relatives did as they always did when he came within their view, they sought to ignore him the best they could.

Yes Harry Potter did indeed face a troublesome future, it was only an hour since he had left his friends, and what he considered his family, at Kings cross station in London and he were to face at least a month of boredom, and if it was only a month he would consider himself lucky.

when they finally rolled up in the driveway of number four Private Drive, which was the Dursleys house, Harry was thankful that he didn't have to spend another minute the Dursleys car, he were quite sure he would had ended up in a mental department at St Mungos if he stayed in the car for much longer.

Harry quickly got out and got his school trunk and his owl Hedwig from the car, he reluctantly walked up to the prison he would be forced to live in with some of the worst people he could ever think of.

Harry quickly unpacked all of his stuff and walked around the room not knowing what to do.

"So Hedwig would you mind having some small talk with me?" Harry got a small hoot as reply from his owl, not really knowing how to interpret it he continued talking about nothing serious, not sure if it was to himself or his owl.

"well there isn't much to do up here Hedwig, would you like to get outside and stretching your wings?" another hoot, it was a bit annoying after having talked to a bird for about an hour Harry was wondering what to do now. "Well Hedwig, what cruel plans do you think fate and Voldemort are planning for my future at the moment?" Harry walked over and let out his owl, opened the window and saw the owl take off into the distinct night, "be careful girl I couldn't bear to loose you to, and we may never truly know how many dangers lure in the dark for us".

'Damn it I don't think I'll ever be this bored ever again' Harry thought to himself while he sat on his bed.

He finally decided to lay down on his bed and study his photo album with all the pictures of his parents 'who knows I might see something new on these pictures' he didn't really believe his own stray of thoughts but at least it kept him occupied for some time.

It had been a few hours since Harry had started looking at his photo album; he suddenly recognised the feeling of exhaustion. Harry didn't really know why, it made no sense that he was exhausted, he couldn't be, he hadn't done anything to make him exhausted noting at all. 

Hedwig hadn't returned from her nightly hunt yet, though this didn't bother Harry, it wasn't the first time Hedwig had stayed away for more than a few hours, actually he didn't blame her, thinking about it he would probably do the same if he had the chance of getting that much freedom.

Harry finally welcomed his exhaustion and placed his album at his desk and went to the bed.

Laying there in his bed Harry silently made up his mind, he would do all that he could to not grieve Sirius. Sirius wouldn't have wanted that so Harry might as well honour his memory by doing as he would have wished. 'goodbye Sirius, may you rest in peace' Harry thought it as kind of sad, he didn't like the idea of recognising Sirius dead, though he knew all to well that with his future he could not afford to dwell on the past.

With these thoughts Harry Potter drifted off to sleep on his first night back at Private Drive number four 

*          *          *          *          *          *

Harry was quite happy that he had finally awoken from his dreams.

It had been a night filled with nightmares, nothing as bad as when he got his dream visions of Lord Voldemort.

The dreams he had this night had worn him out even before he woke, Harry could only remember pieces of the dream, it was horrible, calling it a dream didn't describe it, it was a nightmare, the kind of nightmare where you wished that you had enough control to just wake up and end it all, even before it started.

But of course Harry were never that lucky. What Harry could remember of his nightmare was that it had taken him back to relive the night in the Ministry of magic, the department of mysteries. Harry had, for the second time in his life, seen his godfather die.

The nightmare had been horrible, and it only gave Harry little comfort that he had accepted Sirius death.

As Harry lay there in his bed not really caring what time it was or how long he had slept, he suddenly noticed the cause of his awakening.

Shouting and screaming could be heard from down stairs, they were not clear but he could certainly tell that his aunt and uncle where quite angry with someone.

Harry could also make out another voice, it was much quieter than his aunt and uncles, and he could make out what it was saying or who it was.

The more Harry could hear his aunt and uncle shouting at the third voice, the more curios Harry got, so far he only knew of a few things that could make his aunt and uncle shout like this and they were all related to the magical world.

Finally after some debates with himself curiosity got the better of him, Harry slowly made his way out of his room, a bit surprised it wasn't locked, and walked out in the corridor.

"Mister Durlsey you have to hear me out before you make such a rash decision" it was clear to Harry that it was Professor Dumbledore who where downstairs trying to talk his uncle into something, but why was he here and what would he want to do that made Vernon Dursley react that way?

"I will hear nothing of your madman-talk such an old fool is not going to tell me how to protect my own home, I am perfectly capable of protecting this house along with my family!" at this point Vernon was practically screaming at Dumbledore.

Harry who where quite interested by this statement made up his mind and began walking down the stairs to the living room where he could hear them talking.

When Harry arrived in the Dursleys living room he saw, what would probably have been a quite funny situation had it not been under the giving circumstances, Dumbledore stood towering over a furious Vernon Dursley, who's face was beginning to change to a purple colour.

Harry was about to walk in to them when he heard a familiar growl coming from a person who stood behind Dumbledore at the far end of the living room "Hello Potter, enjoying your holiday?" Harry was a bit surprised to hear Mad-Eye Moody's voice in the Dursleys living room.

Everyone seemed surprised by Harry's sudden arrival at the scene, and suddenly he saw everyone in the living room turn their eyes to him making him feel a bit uneasy.

As Harry found himself in a most uncomfortable position, he decided the best thing he could do was to answer Moody's question. "Erhm, well you woke me with all that shouting, so I decided I would come down and see what caused it. And I'm some what bored, but I'm doing fine".

Before anyone could react to Harrys answer a woman stepped out in front of Dumbledore so Harry could see her, she had brown eyes and short blond hair, Harry wasn't sure, but she didn't look like anyone he had ever met.

"Harry how could we have just awoken you, its 3 in the evening?" not long after she had spoken the words Harry recognised her voice as Tonks, but before he could greet her his uncle spoke again "Boy get back up in your room, this has nothing to do with you!" although his uncle had calmed himself a little before telling him, His voice was still carried out as if he was shouting at the top of his lungs.

Harry watched him suspiciously until Dumbledore gave him a small nod, as to confirm Harry that they needed to solve this problem without him.

Turning away slowly Harry made his way up the stairs and back to the room.

When he was back in his room he sat down as he had done the night before, he spent some time listening to the apparent fight going on downstairs.

Waiting impatiently Harry tried to guess what Dumbledore and the others were doing at Private Drive, after some time it struck him, why hadn't he figured it out before; it was quite obvious now that he thought it through. Dumbledore must have thought it necessary to improve some of the security wards and now Vernon wouldn't let him do magic on his house. The more Harry thought about it he began to wonder, did the Dursleys even know of the protective wards that Dumbledore had already placed on their home?

Before Harry could finish his stray of thoughts he heard the shouting stop from downstairs.

'So they finally came to an agre-' Harry never got to finish these thoughts before he heard the unmistakably loud bang from a gun being fired, not soon after it was followed by a scream, from Petunia, which pierced the house.

Harry didn't really believe what he heard, he hoped more than ever that none of his friends downstairs had been injured or even worse, killed.

He began to make his way out to the corridor, once he was out their he heard what could had been an elephant on the run, but he soon realised it was his cousin Dudley who was making a run for his room, it was actually quite funny to see how he nearly rolled his way down the corridor and if not for the seriousness of it all Harry would probably have found himself rolling on floor laughing his lungs out. But given the current situation Harry got a bit frightened and decided that he really didn't want to know what had happened if the survivors where hostile, so he crept back into his room closed the door and took his wand, preparing himself for whoever might enter, and even more, if whoever opened the door looked like his uncle and where holding a gun.

It seemed like ages before anything happened. Harrys curiosity was beginning to get the better of him, and he had some problems remaining calm. Just as Harry was about to get up and see who was alive and who wasn't, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

They weren't clear but he could make out that there was more than one person making their way up.

The steps stopped outside his door and Harry could hear someone silently talking, he mentally prepared a couple of hexes while he held his wand tightly aiming it at the door, should the people who opened it have the wrong intentions.

As soon as the door opened he could hear the voice of his headmaster, "Harry you can put away your wand. Although I agree with Alastor that it is good to be prepared, I would appreciate it if you where not accused for underage wizardry again" the way Albus told him Harry could see that he found it quite amusing that Harry was about to attack two Aurors and his headmaster.

Harry lowered his wand as he felt himself blushing slightly when he thought about it himself. Albus, Tonks and Alastor ad meanwhile made their way into his room, he suddenly noticed Hedwig sitting on Tonks shoulders. "Hey girl, why are you with Tonks today?" Harry went over to his owl, when he reached out she jumped up at his left shoulder nibbling him quite hard in at his ear, "it seems Harry that she isn't quite happy with you as you left her outside all night, and apparently most of the day as well. We took her with us when we found her waiting outside" Dumbledore explained to Harry in a calm voice. "Do you always make your girls react that way Harry?" at this comment Harrys blush turned a couple of shades more red, as he thought about how he had dealt with Cho last year, their date on valentines day had been quite disastrous, and after that, their relationship just seemed to crumple.

Eager to change the subject and the fact that he had briefly forgotten what he had heard downstairs, he decided to ask them. As soon as Harry had asked them he saw their faces turn, Tonks got a fairly large smirk across her face, Alastor didn't show much, but Harry could tell that he was satisfied about something, Dumbledore got a bit of a sad face, making Harry fear that one of his relatives had been hurt.

Dumbledore sighed audible and started talking slowly, "well Harry, we got your relatives convinced that it wouldn't hurt adding some extra security measures to their house. However I don't like the methods we had to use, you see Harry –" Dumbledore didn't get to finish his sentence before Tonks had interrupted him. "aw stop It Albus, it was brilliant, did you see his face when moody did that to him? I don't think I'll need a Christmas present after seeing that".

"Headmaster I think I'll have to go with Tonks on this one, he didn't do anything to disserve your concern, he would have killed you if he could, and that was without giving it a second thought. You of all people should know that look in his eyes." Dumbledore still looked a bit concerned about this whole affair, but he lightened up a bit when he heard his two companions thought it was for the best course.

All along Harry still hadn't gotten the answer to his question, deciding that he didn't want to wait for Dumbledore or the other to get to that point he asked them as politely as he could muster with his twinge of concern.

"P-Professor was anyone hurt?" Harry stammered a bit, surprised about his concern for the Dursleys he decided to just remain seated on his bed until he found out the entire story.

  "No Harry, none where physically damaged, though I think it would be important to say that all of your relatives have gotten quite a shock from this 'incident'" Dumbledore seemed to brighten up and return to his normal self when seeing Harrys concern disappearing, it was apparently Harrys reaction he was afraid of after all of this.

Harry didn't blame him though; just before he had left Hogwarts he had thoroughly destroyed Dumbledores office when he had a temper trauma after Sirius' death.

 "Well if you would let me finish my story I would like to continue. Harry we came here because I found it necessary to add some extra precautions this year, after Fudge have admitted Voldemorts return he will most likely try harder to find you and kill you as you have become a symbol of hope in the wizards world." Dumbledore continued a bit quit as if fearing someone, who wasn't suppose to hear this, was listening.

"I have decided that it would be best if we ad the Fidelius charm to this house for further protection, but your aunt and uncle didn't like the idea when I told them what it would do"

It didn't amaze Harry when he heard this, the Dursleys was doing everything within their power to be normal, it was an obsession for them, and the Fidelius charm, as Harry remembered, made the place it was used on go invisible.

Harry remembered one detail of the charm very well when he came to think about it, and it puzzled him a bit "Professor, who would be the secret keeper? I wouldn't like history to repeat itself" Harry, was referring to the way his parents were killed, they were betrayed by a man, whom they trusted as their keeper, known as Peter Petigrew, he betrayed them to Voldemort who sought them out and killed them.

While these thoughts clouded Harrys mind Dumbledore answered him "I understand Harry, I would have been the keeper if I could, however you can only be the secret keeper of one place at a time, so we have decided that Remus will be your secret keeper."

"Well I'm happy to hear that, if I couldn't trust him I wouldn't know who to trust." Harry answered quickly, he was truly happy to hear it would be the last of his dads' friends who would be his secret keeper.

"I know what you mean Harry and I perfectly understand why you wish to know. Now to your original question, your uncle acted a bit –" again Dumbledore was disturbed, but this time it was by both Tonks and Mad-Eye.

"Like a bad person"

"If not a total git"

"An idiot"

"An overgrown rhino"

"A complete jerk"

"An utterly arse"

…

"Moody, Tonks I think we get your point." The words hadden left Dumbledores mouth before Harry had fallen back on the bed and was laughing as he had never done before. Hearing the childish way Tonks and Mad-Eye was talking about Vernon, battling each other to find the best words for him, sounding like two six year olds was just too much for Harry to take.

When Harry finally got control over his body again he saw Dumbledore had regained his familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"If I may continue" Dumbledore looked at Tonks and Moody for their agreement when Moody spoke.

"Actually headmaster, I think it would be better if I told the rest of this story, after all, it is my fault it happened, so I should be the one doing the explaining."

"Very well Alastor, but make it quick, it is getting late and we have other things to attend to"

"Of course Albus, well Potter, after you left upstairs we continued our little 'chat' with your relatives, they didn't see the need to use the charm, and they weren't keen on living in an invisible house either. After some time your uncle thought it would be good to give us a demonstration of his ability to defend his property. Your uncle left briefly and came back with one of those muggle wands. So Vernon used it against your headmaster here, but before it struck him I had put up a shield so it would rebound to his wand itself, needless to say he were quite surprised to see his wand destroy itself" Moody said the last part with visibly glee, he was oblivious finding the whole situation quite funny.

"Well after the little demonstration he agreed with us that it would be best to add some extra security to his house, and now we are here. Did I leave anything out?"

"That would only be those funny faces Harrys aunt and uncle made after the 'incident'" added Tonks

"erhm, professor, what about the Weasleys and Hermiones family?" Harry asked a bit weary of the subject. If he had to be honest, the whole thing about living in secrecy didn't quite suit him either, he had never been fond about hiding.

"We are planning to see to them later tonight or as quickly as possible, though we couldn't neglect you as you would obviously be number one on Voldemorts wanted list" Dumbledore conjured three chairs for himself and his two fellows"

"Who will be their secret keepers?" Harry asked again wondering who they could trust enough with that kind of secrets.

"If the Grangers accept then Tonks will be their secret keeper, and if the Weasleys accept it will be Moody" as Dumbledore answered Harry just gave a nod as to say he understood and was fine with it.

While the conversation had taken place Hedwig had calmed down and where now resting on Harrys shoulder while he slowly stroked her soft feathers.

"Harry there is something else we need to discuss with you. Sirius has left you with most of his belongings, which means Grimmauld place number 12 now belongs to you. I would, of course, like to keep it as a headquarters for the order, but only if you will let me"

"Dumbledore couldn't I just give it over to you?"

"You could Harry, but if I may say it wouldn't be good. The Fidelius charm is still on the house, but if I were become the owner of the place the charm would wear off. The charm has a restriction when it comes to the secret keeper. He may not own the place he is the keeper of, this means we would be very vulnerable in the meantime I took over the house until we found a new secret keeper and placed the charm"

"Ok, I can see what you mean. I don't mind you using grimmauld place as the Orders headquarter" Harry quickly added.

"Thank you Harry, you might as well know that his fortune has been transferred to your Gringots account to, but I won't bother you with numbers, all I'll say is that it is a bit more than what you had from your parents" Dumbledore spoke in a sad voice to show he was sorry about it all.

Harry was both sad and surprised, he was surprised to hear how much money the black family had actually owned, and he was sad because it all reminded him of their godfather.

"Harry, how are you coming along about this whole Sirius subject? Are you still blaming yourself?" Dumbledore asked him, he had a sad expression in his eyes, but it wasn't as if he had done something wrong it was more like he was grieving with his own daemons.

"Besides the nightmares I'd say I was fine. I hate everything about last year but I'm quite sure I'll get along and they will go away in time" Harrys voice sounded a bit differently than he had intended, Harry would have made it calm so they could hear he didn't mind answering this kind of questions but it had come out a bit shaky though still clear.

"Yes, we can't dwell on the past that would mean the future would flee from our grasp, it is something I my self have found out, and I'd rather not see you making the same mistakes as I have"

While they talked Tonks and Moody had remained sitting on Dumbledore's conjured chairs, now they stood and Moody cleared his throat.

"Headmaster I believe it is time for us to get moving, we are already late. We couldn't let them wait to long in these times, who knows what they may think has happened"

"I see, well Harry it looks like we will have to bid you farewell now" Harry quickly asked before they left

"Professor, when will you put the Fidelius charms on the houses?"

"If possible then it will be done tomorrow. Remus is out on an Order mission and we can't be too sure of when he will return. Ohh, I nearly forgot, I think it would be safer to send an Order member from time to time so you won't have to send any owls to us telling us your fine. Seeing how your relatives react to magical folks I think it would be best if we didn't visit too often, twice a month should do it" With these words The three adults made their way out, before exiting Harry's room Dumbledore made a small movement with his wand and made the three chairs disappear.

After they had left Harry found some of his old school books and started reading.

When he stopped reading he noticed it was dark outside and he decided that he might as well get some sleep, as he had done every year, since he had started attending Hogwarts, he counted the days in his calendar noticing his birthday was soon to come.

*          *          *          A/N     *          *          *

My first chapter but hopefully not my last.

Please review, your opinion means a lot to me

As I get into the fic and the plot thickens and all of that stuff you may feel free to give suggestions concerning minor details if you wish, I could always need a new point of view on my story.


	2. Birthdays?

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter universe was created by J K Rowling and therefore all credit should be given to her.

Also it might be wise to say that:

Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are

Copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000™

Please read my A/N at the end of the chapter

Hope you'll enjoy the chapter…

**— CHAPTER TWO —**

**_Birthdays?_****__**

"Harry, Harry wake up" Remus' voice echoed through Harrys' head, he finally opened his eyes to see a concerned looking Remus.

"You got me scared there Harry, are you always this hard to wake" Remus was settling down at his bedside and talking quietly to him.

"No not usually, but it started after I got here" Harry motioned his hand to the room to indicate he meant the house. "What time is it Remus?" a bit curious, the other members of Order who had looked for Harry hadn't woken him just looked at his room to see if he was alright.

It had been about four weeks since he had arrived at the Dursleys. At the fourth day Dumbledore had come back with some members of the Order to put the Fidelius charm on the Dursleys house. After that Harrys' life had settled down to what it normally was with the Dursleys, except for the fact that they ignored him and he returned the favour without hesitation. The Dursleys were very quiet, they didn't bother looking at him to see f he were all right, they left some leftovers for him to eat when he finally came down from his room.

Harry had been sleeping many hours after the Fidelius charm had been put on the house, he often wondered if it were a side effect of the charm but when he looked at the Dursleys they didn't seem to be affected by it.

One day he had sent a letter to Dumbledore to ask him what he thought about it, he had told Harry that there shouldn't be any side effects from the charm but it might be because of Voldemort possessing him in the ministry.

To Harry it made sense, but it was still a bit unnerving, he would get up late in the afternoon and go to bed early in the nights, Hedwig was getting exceedingly annoyed with him because he couldn't just let her out in the nights.

"It is 1 o'clock in the afternoon Harry" Remus' voice brought Harry back to reality; he had been drifting off again by his thoughts.

Harry tried to remember his dream again, it wasn't easy, he where still being bothered by his nightmares constantly reminding him of his loss, but they weren't as hard on him as they were at first.

Harry stifled a yawn as he saw Remus' face getting a worried expression again "I'm ok Remus just tired, that's all" Harry said this quite convincingly. "What are you doing here Remus? As far as I remember, the last one to check up on me was here last week" Harry began to wonder again, Remus were usually to busy to make any visits unless he had a reason beyond the visit itself.

"Well Harry I am here on the behalf of your friends, if you haven't remembered today is your birthday"

Harry just sat there with a shocked expression on his face; to be honest he had given up on his calendar after he had forgotten to cross a few days. That would mean after his first week back.

"Harry just because you tend to forget such days doesn't mean your friends forget them" Remus had of course read Harrys' expression right. It seemed to Harry that Remus was quietly enjoying his reaction to all of this.

"Well Harry, happy birthday," Remus voice seemed to be filled with joy "now I came here to give you your presents in person so the Order were sure they wouldn't have been tampered with" after his last comment Remus left Harrys' bed and went over to his desk, he took various small items from his robe placed them on Harrys' desk and muttered a spell on them, when he had finished the spell Harry saw that the items were actually his presents, they began to grow in size and in the end form quite a pile on his desk.

"So Harry how are you doing" Remus began talking as he took the chair from Harrys' desk and sat by his bed.

"I'm fine Remus of course I'm being bothered by nightmares and all that, who wouldn't. I have agreed with myself that I am not the direct cause of Sirius death, but I still can't shake the feeling, that I where the reason he took of to the ministry that night" Harry felt tired, but he didn't want to waste this rare opportunity to have a talk with someone other than the Dursleys.

"What about these nightmares, have they been disrupting your sleep Harry? Is that why you are sleeping this late, because you can't sleep with the nightmares?" Remus voice radiated his concern for Harry.

Harry could clearly see and feel Remus' concern for him, but he still couldn't hold back a snort, he saw Remus looking curious at him and so he decided to tell him about his sleeping 'problems'.

"No Remus it is not because I lack the sleep, on the contrary, so far I have spent most of the time in bed sleeping away the holidays. I've talked discussed it with Dumbledore; he thinks it might be a side effect from when Voldemort possessed me in the ministry"

Remus looked startled at this, but he still kept his voice calm. "I didn't know he possessed you in the ministry, why did he do it?"

"He told Dumbledore he should kill me" Harry answered calmly, but could see that Remus was upset. "Remus, please calm down, as you can see clearly nothing happened"

"Harry, if what you say is true then something did happen. Honestly how can you say nothing is wrong when you spent the majority of your holidays in bed?" Remus was raising his voice a bit shocking Harry, he didn't know he could be this angry.

  
"Sorry Remus but its not like I can do anything about it, I don't know that kind of magic so I couldn't defend myself from the attack now could I" Harry spoke quickly feeling threatened to by the way his former teacher from Hogwarts reacted to his words.

After that comment Remus settled down and answered Harry, "Sorry Harry but you are the last person I would see hurt, and I think Dumbledore should have informed the Order about this. You are the son of one of my best friends and after Sirius died I have feel it is my responsibility to make sure you are all right"

Harry got an empty feeling in his stomach at these words "I'm sorry Remus; and thank you for caring"

"Well Harry would you mind taking a walk and getting some fresh air on your birthday, god knows when you've last been outside this house"

Harry was glad to change the subject and quickly responded "That would be great Remus, but are you sure that I would be allowed? I mean with all that's been going on" Harry was a bit reluctant about reminding Remus that he wasn't allowed to get out, but he didn't want Remus to get in trouble with the Order because of him.

"Of course Harry, I have already checked with Dumbledore if it's ok. As long as you are with an Order member you can leave the house to take a walk" that settled it for Harry, it took him fifteen minutes to get cleaned up and then he and Remus left for the house to get some fresh air.

Harry and Remus got back to the Dursleys two hours later, Harry had enjoyed the walk beyond words probably because he hadn't been out in the air for so long, and he had talked Remus to just keep walking with him.

They got inside and walked to the kitchens to get some food, Harry was quite hungry seeing that he hadn't gotten anything to eat for nearly 24 hours.

The food wasn't much but Harry was finally enjoying his birthday, Remus was great company and had a lot of stories to tell from his own time as a marauder.

It was getting dark outside and Harry was beginning to feel tired when Remus spoke again.

"Harry I have to leave now, I've got to report back to Dumbledore and discuss some things with him before the day is over" Remus seemed as sad as Harry; it had been very nice to have a real friend accompany him on his birthday, not just the Dursleys.

"Well it was nice of you to come visit me Remus, I've had a great time for once" Harry no matter how hard he tried still couldn't keep a normal tone, he was sad, not only because Remus was leaving now, but because he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself this much in the near future when he would be left to himself again.

"Well I might come back during the summer if you'd like that Harry, but for now I have to leave, I'm in a bit of a hurry already" Remus hurried out the door and Harry was left to himself yet again, he sat on his bed and started reading one of his old 'Defence against the dark arts' books. After about ten minutes of reading Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help grinning as he saw all his presents piled up on his desk, untouched, bored beyond words, he immediately started opening the letters first.

The first letter was from Ron if you looked at the way the letters was written.

_Happy birthday Harry,_

_I hope you are ok with all that's happened last year and that the muggles aren't treating you too badly if they are just remember you can always tell the members of the Order if they start being a problem._

_I hope you will be happy about my gift, I actually found it in Knockturn Alley I had to get some money from Fred and George, their business is doing great, after I told them it would be a present from you they were literally stumbling across each other to give me the money._

_I don't know much about it, and I'm sorry for the way it looks, but I think its qualities will make up for it. When you see it maybe you can tell me if it's actually making any sense._

_I can't tell you much about what's going on besides what you can read in the papers. They aren't telling us anything about you-know-what, have they let you in on anything?_

_I don't know if you have been reading the daily prophet this holydays. The wizards' world is in an uproar about Fudge keeping the return of you-know-who a secret._

_I don't know if you have read Hermiones' letter yet, but I might as well tell you if you haven't, both The Daily Prophet and Cornelius Fudge have sent out an official apology to you and professor Dumbledore, Hermione told me she would send you an article describing the apologies._

_Well Harry I have to say that life at The Burrow has never been this boring, we are rarely allowed to go away from our grounds, and it quidditch is beginning to get boring when you play it all the time._

_Fred and George seems to be the only ones allowed to leave the house, their excuse is that their joke shop at Diagon Alley can't be taken care of by others. Believe it or not, the two of them is actually behaving mature._

_Bill and Charlie has come home to stay with us until things have settled down a bit, they of course know about everything, but they won't tell me and Ginny, you know, I am really looking forward to seeing you and Hermione again so I have someone to talk about this._

_As far as I know Mom is trying to get Dumbledore convinced that you can stay here at The Burrow, I don't know if she's successful thou every time she comes back from a conversation with him about you she seems a bit out of herself and starts cooking something._

_Percy has become the big mystery of our family, we just can't figure him out. He has only shown himself a couple of times, and when he finally talks to us it is usually to excuse his behaviour last year, I think he's trying to blame it on the Ministry Of Magic even though we all know it was his decision._

_I'll see you later Harry (hopefully not much later) Take care,_

_Ron_

It was a long letter from Ron and Harry enjoyed reading it, unlike the letter he got from Ron last year this one was very informative, Harry didn't know if it was because Ron was afraid Harry would get another temper tantrum if he didn't tell him what was going on or if it was because they were allowed to talk about it this time.

Harry took the present which followed Rons' letter, it was a small package, it was about six inches long and two inches wide, completely clueless about what it was, and Harry figured he might as well open it.

Inside the box was a beautiful knife, or rather a dagger, a little longer than 5.5 inches, the blade faint green shimmer about it making it glow slightly in the dark room. Harry suddenly saw what Ron meant about being sorry about the way it looked; at the back of the blade was what looked like the tail of a snake, starting from the top of the blade the snake went down to the top of the handle where it 'curled' up going around in a circle.

The handle had a white colour somehow resembling marble; it seemed as if two fine cut diamonds had been absorbed into to the blade, just half an inch below the top of the handle, making it look like they were one with the blade.

Harry immediately understood why Ron had to ask his two brothers for money, but if they could afford this their business must have been doing beyond great.

He noticed a piece of paper lying by the dagger; he picked it up and read what it said.

_I found the dagger in Knockturn Alley, it is said to be enchanted with magic, which seems to be much like the enchantments on the knife Sirius gave you just stronger, enabling it to open any lock no matter the wards put on it. I don't know much about it, dad told me the owner of the shop was quite respectable so I doubt it is dangerous but you might want to be a bit careful when until you are certain._

_Ron_

Harry was genuinely happy, the dagger though not a direct gift from Sirius was still reminding him of Sirius, he took it up and turned it in his hands to examine it better, it really was beautiful, he couldn't help feel glad that Ron had given him something like this.

Suddenly the snakes head looked up at him and hissed something, taken by surprise Harry dropped the dagger on the floor and looked at it as if it might attack him.

After some time Harry collected himself and picked it up again, it didn't do anything so he looked at it again.

It took some time before it happened again, but this time Harry listened. "Do you claim me?" it was a small voice, barely above a whisper but Harry could clearly make out what it said.

"What do you mean?" Harry concentrated asked it.

Nothing happened this time, it didn't do anything.

Harry concentrated all he could, just as he had done in his second year when he had to enter the chamber of secrets. "What do you mean?" it still didn't sound different to him, but this time the snake reacted.

"Do you claim me?" It said in the same voice as before, it kept its head up as waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I claim you" he was still concentrating to speak in parselmouth.

 The snakes head lay down again and stayed there. Even more puzzled Harry tried to ask it some questions.

"Who are you?" no answer the snake stayed down as it had done at first.

"Why can you speak?" nothing, if Harry hadn't heard it in the first place he would have thought it was an ordinary dagger.

"What can you do?" this time the snake moved again, its head turning to face him as before.

"I can open locks, and I am able to prepare potion ingredients" The head stayed up this time as for waiting for more questions.

"Do you have a mind?" this was a question Harry would like to get an answer to, he didn't want a situation similar to the one in his second year and Mr. Weasleys warning was still clearly imprinted in his mind.

"No" he couldn't help feeling relieved at these words, but still a bit sad, it would have been nice to have someone to talk to.

"Why can you speak if you don't have a mind?" he was curious, the dagger must have the ability to speak for a reason.

"To make sure I can be claimed and take instructions from he who claims me"

"Why is it only those who can speak Parseltongue who can claim you?"

"To make sure that only the pure ones can claim me"

Puzzled by these words he didn't know what to say for a moment, he was a bit weary when he asked the question.

"Is the pure ones the descendants of Salazar Slytherin?" hoping he were wrong he waited impatiently for the reply.

"No" Again a one-word answer, it was beginning to annoy Harry it could at least have explained who they were then.

"Who are the pure ones then?"

"Those who can claim me"

Too annoyed to continue questioning the dagger Harry placed it back in the package, he decided to be careful around the dagger after all thee had to be reason most of the wizards who spoke Parseltongue were considered dark.

Harry suddenly realised he was very tired, he went over talking a bit with Hedwig, letting her out on one of her usual nightly hunts. After that he decided he would go to sleep and look at his other presents the next day, giving a small glance towards the package which hopefully still contained the dagger, and drifted of to sleep.

*          *          *          *          *          *

Harry awoke the following afternoon as usual. He vaguely remembered a part of his dream; it was one he had had before. He remembered running through a forest, he had enjoyed it, he was alone and he embraced the calmness that nature granted him.

What had made Harry even more was that it had interrupted another nightmare where he was about to see Sirius falling through the veil.

Not wanting to dwell on his imagination Harry got up, opened the window so Hedwig could enter when she got back.

Harry went downstairs made his way to the kitchen briefly accepting the Dursleys who were in the living room watching TV and reading. He made himself his 'breakfast' which was actually late lunch at this time, but he didn't mind after so many days of this he had gotten into a routine. His breakfast was mainly bread with various assortments of meat and cheese products.

When Harry had finished eating he cleaned the kitchen and went upstairs immediately noticing Hedwig had returned, he got over by her and petted her for some time having a small chat with her.

After a moment Harry remembered the dagger from yesterday and took a brief glance in the box it was in and made sure nothing had changed, he was pleased to see it was exactly as he had left it the night before.

After all of this Harrys' attention was drawn back to his other presents on his desk, he quickly sorted out what seemed to be the present, along with a letter, from Hermione he started reading the letter.

_Dear Harry, Happy birthday_

_I hope you can enjoy your birthday this year, I have spoken with Remus before he picked up my present and he told me he would spent some time with you._

_I don't know much about what is going on and what Dumbledore and his fellows are up to, but they seem very busy, I think they are working along with the ministry on something big, but I have no idea what it might be._

_I have had some visits from Tonks, and we have gotten to know each other very well, I must say a life as an Auror sounds quite exciting when she is telling some of her stories._

_I hope you will find my gift for you this year interesting, I don't know much about it myself and I think we might be able to work on some of the things when term starts, you know as a project for our N.E.W.T.'s it might give us something extra if we can do it properly._

_I have also included a section from the daily prophet for you to read, it is an public excuse from the Prophet and Fudge to you and Dumbledore because of all the things they have done to you._

_I hope to see you soon, though I doubt Dumbledore will let you leave the Dursleys in the near future._

_Love Hermione_

Harry placed Hermiones' letter at his desk and took forth the present she had gotten him, if he wasn't mistaken it would be a book and from the size of the package a quite large book.

He finally opened his present and saw he were right. Harry stood looking at a very thick and old looking book; at the cover the title read 'Magical artefacts and how they work' he opened the book glancing at the contest of the pages, looking at some of the artefacts. Among the artefacts Harry noticed he already knew some of them, as the Sneakoscope and the Foe-glass, Harry didn't bother reading the description of these items as he already knew how they worked, but he found it quite interesting to see how they were made.

Even though the majority of the charms required to create some of the items, were far more complex than what Harry would be able to do, he still had some fun reading through the descriptions. Noticing just how complicated the creation of artefacts really were, Harry couldn't help feeling astonished actually many of them could easily require up to 2 years before they were ready for use.

After having read about some of the artefacts, Harry decided he might as well read the article from The Daily Prophet. Taking out the article from the index of the book (Hermione had probably placed it there so he could easily find it) he started reading.

**_The Daily Prophet officially excuse to Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore._**__

_I Dary Malen, chief director of The Daily Prophet, would like to give a public excuse to two very special wizards that The Daily Prophet feels might have been treated badly on their account._

_The two special wizards who seem to have done so much for the wizards' world that we can never repay them._

_The first is the world famous Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, who have (if we are to believe the word of him and his headmaster) fought he who must not be named on numerous occasions._

_The other is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of __Hogwarts__School__ of witchcraft and wizardry, which Harry Potter is attending._

_We here at the Daily Prophet (except Rita Skeeter who has always believed in them, and never written anything unjustified about them) would hereby like to express our concern for them and apologize to them for anything not rightfully justified we may have printed in our paper about them._

_At this same occasion The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has made a statement and asked for it also to be printed in this article._

_"I would like to give them my word that from this day forth I will not ignore them in that way again, and I hope they would like to accept my apology about all the things they have been accused for on my behalf._

_And I hope we will be able to once again unite against the Darkness that has overwhelmed our world once again." This particular statement has shocked the Wizards world. Aurors all over __England__ has been called back from vacations and other holidays to prepare for the inevitable war against he who must not be named._

_Dary__ Malen_

_Chief Director_

_The Daily Prophet_

Harry took a quick glance over the article just to make sure he hadn't overlooked anything.

It was weird actually, he didn't know what to feel, he was of course happy that they had admitted their mistakes, but he was also sad that they Rita Skeeter had given them an apology too.

After looking at nothing important he moved over to a flat package with a small note attached.

_Dear Harry._

_Let me first congratulate you with your sixteenth year birthday, I hope that you are aware of the fact that I still can't make you a prefect due to the same circumstances as last year, however I will tell you that you did quite well on your O.W.L.'s, I will keep the note here so that it may not be intercepted by the wrong people, it would be a shame to show them just how much you are actually capable of._

_And now to more sincere matters, I think this present might prove useful in the next years when you come to fight Lord Voldemort and his followers._

_The package included with this letter contains a mirror much like the one Sirius gave you last year, though this one will reach every member of the Order not only one, the only thing required is that you call their name in the mirror._

_Even though I can imagine just how tempting it is to use it I would like to request of you to only use it when it is strictly necessary, any member you might call for may be in a complicated situation so I would like you to think carefully if it is actually necessary to use it._

_Happy birthday_

_Albus__ Dumbledore._

After reading the letter Harry unwrapped the present his headmaster had sent him, inside was a mirror just large enough for him to have in his pocket.

Happy that Dumbledore had shown him enough trust to give him the letter he went on to the next gift.

The next two presents he opened was from Rubeus Hagrid and Molly Weasley, Rons mother. They had both contained a loving note wishing him a happy birthday, and both Hagrid and Mrs Weasley had sent him a wide assortment of wizard sweets they had bought and some homemade sweets, though Mrs Weasleys sweets where much better than Hagrids Harry still appreciated what Hagrid did for him.

As Harry sat there for a moment having another one-way conversation with Hedwig and eating some of the sweets, he noticed there were only four letters left, two of them with a present.

Harry decided to get the two with presents and open them first, none of the presents seemed to be large, one was flat and the other had a circular form, he choose the flat one first and opened the letter.

_Hello Harry,_

_Happy birthday, I know it isn't much but I thought I'd write you this summer, you have done so much for me so now I think I should tell you that I will be there to listen if you wish to talk._

_I'm sorry about what happened in the ministry, but I hope you will be ok with it, I guess you will just need time to get over it._

_I know my present isn't that very big, but I don't have that much money, and I think it could do you some good to try it. It is an enchanted comb so you may actually be able to get your hair under control this year._

_Love_

_Ginny_

Not really sure about how to take it Harry just opened the present from Ginny and looked at the comb puzzled beyond words. It was of course nice to know shed be there for him, but wouldn't she take it the wrong way if he began talking to her? Harry didn't feel like having a relation ship with all the feelings he had tumbling around inside of him right now, he wouldn't like to add love to those as it was now.

Why did everything have to be so confusing, why couldn't he just get that plain and simple life he had always dreamed of, a life where he didn't have to either die or become a murderer, where his parents where alive and loving him, taking care of him.

Harry knew of course that he would never have such a life, because of Voldemort he was condemned to be what he hated, he was damned to be a murderer, just like the man he hated and feared with so much of his soul.

After a few minutes Harry finally pulled himself together and took the other present along with the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to wish you a happy birthday; Hermione told me the date last year during term and I had already gotten you a present then._

_I can't say I don't admire your courage especially towards Umbridge and the ministry, but I can't say I'm not happy with the way things turned out in the end between us._

_I think it is only fair of me to give you this present now, if not as your former girlfriend then as a friend. I hope you are well and I am looking forward to next term so we can talk again._

_Love_

_Cho___

It wasn't a long letter; it was short and to the point just as Cho had always been.

Harry quickly opened Chos' present to see what she had gotten him, inside was a beautiful silver bracelet, though he could easily tell it was a very nice piece of jewellery, it had small patterns of different magical animals which seemed to have merged with the silver, making it a beautiful sight, he couldn't quite make up with himself if he should wear it, it was nice of Cho to give it to him thou, but he still couldn't make up with himself if he should wear some kind of jewellery.

In the end Harry decided not to wear the bracelet, he would just keep it in his trunk, after all he wasn't used to wearing anything more that his wrist watch and that had been broken during the second task of The Triwizard Tournament.

Stifling a yawn he looked over the last two letters. He took one which he could see was from Fred and George, Rons two older brothers, and opened it

_Hello Harry dear friend,_

_We have decided to send you a letter this year partly because of your most generous contribution to our new joke shop, which would most likely not exist yet if it hadn't been for you._

_With that old episode in mind, we have decided, even though you probably won't need it, to let you be our only investor, for now at least, because of this we have made an agreement with the Gringots goblins that you will receive  10% of our monthly income. You will most likely not accept this, but keep in mind that we will still charge you when you come by our shop to buy, so see the 10% as something you could just use to buy stuff for._

_We have also decided to keep this as a secret, we don't think mom would be to happy about it if she found out you were a part of the reason we left school before finishing it, and we wouldn't want that now would we._

_Yours sincerely_

_Fred and George_

_Weasley__' Wizarding Wheezes_

Harry looked dumbfound at the parchment the letter was written at, but truth be told he wasn't really looking at the parchment, his mind was off looking for Fred and George to stuff the words back down their throats.

He wasn't angry with them though his thoughts might indicate that, he was just reluctant to make a profit out of a gift, he didn't know if he was being selfish, but he had given them the triwizards money because he could handle the thought of the tournament, now he would see his vault keep growing because of it.

Deciding that they where just doing what they thought were the right thing he agreed with him self not to send Hedwig over to pick out their eyes.

Still a bit upset on the twins even after his decision, Harry opened the last letter and thereby officially ending his two days of joy.

_Dear Harry, _

_We, your students, have decided to send you a letter on your birthday to show just how thankful we really are for what you did last term._

_We have all agreed that if it had not been for you we would have been at a loss in our Defence Against the Dark Arts tests, and therefore we send you this letter, to show you that we have all appreciated what you went through to be able to teach us all._

_Sincere thanks._

_Your D.A. students.___

Harry took a glance over all of the names that had been signed in the end, noticing Mariettas was missing, whether this was because they wouldn't let her or if she wouldn't sign it didn't really matter to him he wasn't happy about what she did and he didn't miss her signing the letter.

After taking a look at all of his presents, he couldn't help feeling joy overcome him once again, he appreciated all of his friends who had given him their love and expressed to him that they really cared. He went over to Hedwig and let her out for the night, and choose to sit down by his desk and write some 'thank you' notes to all of those who had sent him letters and presents.

Later that evening he felt sleep creep over him once again, he remembered that he had actually felt tired when he opened some of his presents and suddenly felt very exhausted now. Closing his window so that he wouldn't get cold during the night, he went over and got in bed, sending a quick glance to the dagger Ron had bought him assuring him that it still hadn't moved.

Harry barely turned away from the dagger when sleep hit him with full force driving him into the lands of dreams.

*          *          *          A/N     *          *          *

There you are, my second chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

Don't forget to review. Reviews are after all the best motivation for authors to go on

Additional notes:

Ok so I thought I'd add this, I won't make this anything near of a Harry/Ginny, but I don't think Ginny is out of character either. Remember she is a 15 year old girl who probably doesn't know weather or not she 'loves' Harry I believe this is the way she could act after the Department of mysteries thing.

And also to all you Harry/Ginny lovers, I'm sorry but as it is now Ginny has as good as no role in this story I may decide to give her a few scenes later, but that will be even later than Cho so don't get any hopes up.

Also I posted this chapter because I won't be able to write the entire weekend, so don't expect the third chapter up before earliest the end of next week. I hope the chapter didn't feel rushed but anyways I hope to get the third up within the next week.

**Thanks to:**

Ashton

**And thanks to:**

Romm

Ebony River

Slimpun

Egastin77

**For reviewing**

Ebony Rivers, yes you are right, I do have a problem with time in my sentences I but I will try to improve, but thanks for noticing.


	3. Visions?

**

Disclaimer: 

**

The Harry Potter universe was created by J K Rowling and therefore all credit should be given to her. 

Also it might be wise to say that: 

Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are 

Copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000™ 

Please read my A/N at the end of the chapter 

Hope you'll enjoy the chapter… 

* * *

**— CHAPTER THREE —**

**_Visions?_****__**

As Harry slowly opened his eyes when hearing something picking on his window he was slowly drawn back to reality. It had been one week, Harry hadn't had much to do, time has passed in a blur and he couldn't really remember one day from the other. The picking got more severe at this moment, so he sat op in bed and looked at the window to see his owl trying to break through and get to him.

"Hello Hedwig, why are you so desperate to get inside today?" He asked her this as he opened the window and let his companion inside. The only response he really got was some Hedwig sitting on his arm nibbling quite hard on his fingers.

After some time it was beginning to be too much for Harry, "Hedwig I think we need to find a solution to this little problem of ours, I'll just have some breakfast and then we can try to find away so we will both be pleased" with those words he went down stairs to get his late breakfast.

After his breakfast (which was mainly buttered toast) he walked upstairs to see Hedwig again while pondering about different ideas about how to solve this 'new' problem at hand.

Without having the slightest clue about how he could solve the problem about Hedwig or his sleeping habits, Harry walked into his bedroom and dropped down on his bed.

Harry sat for a while just thinking about what to do with Hedwig, he couldn't really figure out how he could arrange it so that she didn't have to wait outside every morning and most of the evening until he woke up, she needed to get outside at night he couldn't deny her that, his so called family wasn't an option as they would rather shoot her than let her into their house, and he didn't like the thought of letting his window stand wide open all night and most of the day, not because he would freeze, but when he slept just about 18 hours a day no one could really guarantee if anyone decided to take a climb up to his room. If Harry had to be honest, he really didn't see any other solution than letting Hedwig stay with one of his friends, but he wasn't keen on giving up the only company he had all summer.

Before Harry could continue his stream of thoughts he lay down and failed to notice that sleep claimed him.

*          *          *          *          *          *

As Harry Potter was the-boy-who-lived and all that, he was of course denied a normal life, but what very few people knew was that it also denied him true peace even in his sleep Harry Didn't find the comfort that his life lacked so much of.

Harry found himself in the department of mysteries once again, he knew this place better than anyone if he ought to say it, every detail in the hall where the veil was placed, he couldn't hear the begging voices from beyond it but he could clearly remember the agony in the voices from that one time he was there.

He was of course dreaming of the night when his beloved godfather was ripped away from him by a force no one has ever been able to explain.

His dream started just when Neville Longbottom was put under the cruciatus curse by Bellatrix Lestrange, it didn't take long, in the dream though it probably took hours in the land of those who where awake, for the dream to escalate and Harry, unable to wake up, saw, for what felt like the millionth time, Sirius Black fall through the veil the look of mingled fear and surprise on his god­fathers face, it was hell for Harry, the only thing, he understood now, that he feared beyond anything else was to loose the one man who seemed to be the only one truly loving him, and that was what had happened to him on that cursed night.

All the previous nights Harry had dreamed this particular dream it had always ended at this point, with Bellatrix Lestrange Laughing in that maniacal way only she and Voldemort could do it, but this night was different.

Harry felt himself swivel around again and again, he couldn't make out what was happening, he felt like being sucked down in a maelstrom of blackness, deeper and deeper. He never really registered what happened, he didn't know if it finally was the tucking feeling of despair that finally claimed him and sent him on a journey into oblivion or if it was merely something happening in the world of those whom where awake, all he was certain of was that after what felt like an eternity it finally stopped.

Harry lay on the ground, he didn't feel as if he where a sleep anymore, normally he wouldn't feel like this in his sleep. He felt dizzy, he wouldn't trust the world to not spin around, if he opened his eyes, and least of all his stomach.

It took Harry what felt like an hour before he dared opening his eyes, he didn't really know what to expect, but he didn't expect to see himself laying on the pavement on the outskirts of a city.

It was dark, he didn't know what hour but he was certain it was sometime well past midnight. Looking up at the city before him gave him an eerie feeling, it was so dark, normally you would at least be able to see the lights on the streets, which would turn after darkness, but this was just dark.

Not knowing what to does he got up and walked towards the city, he didn't feel like he was in a dream, even in a dream he didn't feel the burden of all of his secrets, secrets he couldn't even tell to Ron or Hermione.

As he reached the first couple of houses he got the feeling that something was not shown in the city, it looked as if everything was gone, and it seemed as if the city had been build but no one ever immigrated to the city. He felt alone, it was another of those abnormal situations where the craziest feelings came into his mind, here he was in a city where no one lived, or so he thought, and he only wished there was someone, anyone so that he could explain his life, the sole reason he was there. To murder, or be murdered.

'It just isn't real', he kept thinking for himself again and again, it was annoying and infuriating at the same moment, it was as if all the mental wards he had built to contain those very few secrets that only he and Dumbledore could know of where no longer there, as if the only thing holding him from spilling his heart on the very first person to meet was that there where no persons to meet.

As he made his way to what was probably the city hall, he felt a cold chilling and yet subdued, as if there was hundred of dementors walking around him sucking the warmth from him but leaving his sanity and feelings alone. He was looking, the only thing other than telling someone about his secrets was to find out was this damned place where surely there had to be a name in the city hall, or at least a person who could tell him.

With a startled yelp, Harry sat up in his bed. He didn't know what had happened, and he still wore his glasses, Hedwig was sitting on the windowsill knocking quite furious on the window "just a second Hedwig, I just need to write a letter" it made Hedwig stop what seemed to be her goal in life, she hadn't delivered many letters this summer, and no matter what she was a post owl, therefore it was in her nature to deliver mail.

"I don't think there is any other way around this Hedwig" talking aloud more to convince himself other than his owl Harry kept talking in quiet whispers while he wrote the small note to Hermione explaining the situation with Hedwig.

"Now Hedwig I want you to stay with Hermione for the rest of the summer. No don't worry it is after all only for a couple of weeks, then we'll see each other again" the last comment said as Hedwig seemed to shake her head in disagreement, Harry of course wasn't keen on letting her go, but he didn't like to feel like a prisoner in his own house, and he didn't want Hedwig to feel like that too.

*          *          *          *          *          *

He was dreaming again, he knew it, even though it didn't make it the any more comfortable. One week had passed since he had sent Hedwig to Hermione.

Harry wasn't as exhausted anymore, but he still fell asleep without really realising it before it was too late.

He was there again, the unknown city, he had been searching it all week without finding anything, he didn't really expect to find anything anymore.

He was right the first time when he thought it didn't seem like a dream, everything was to clear, his mind was working as if he was taking his O.W.L.'s but it wasn't because there was something to work on, there was no assignment, he had been given no clues. This was just his own curiosity which demanded him to find out about this forsaken place which has been haunting his dreams giving him wonderment instead of peace in his sleep.

But it wasn't only the mysterious city that The-Boy-Who-Lived had been thinking about all week, ever since he had begun to remember his dreams he had had a nagging feeling that he was being left out by Dumbledore and the others, he didn't actually know why he felt that, his sense of reality kept telling him that they couldn't tell him, but it didn't help.

For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt betrayed. Maybe it was guilt after everything what happened to Sirius, but it didn't ease the feeling no matter how much he thought about it, on the contrary actually, the more he thought about it the more this annoying nagging feeling grew in his chest, he spend most of his dreams thinking these kinds of dreams, they never gave him any peace anyway, so why shouldn't he spent the time as he saw fit.

It was by this time he once again found him by the city hall in this unknown town of ghosts.

As always he didn't need to give any attention to his dream to get here, after all his legs would take him every time, it was one of the things that annoyed him more than anything, he didn't seem to be in control of what he would like to do. He would just be taken somewhere and then in the back of his mind knowing what to start doing.

As he searched through the archives in the city hall he got the feeling that that he didn't really want to know what this place was, he felt it more than heard it actually. A whisper of reasoning, but yet it was as if there where someone behind him unconsciously guiding him from here to there shouting orders at him.

It wasn't nice anymore even the peace this place seemed to have had was long lost now, it was as if the once hidden dementors was slowly fading into existence all around him and yet unseen to him.

At this time Harry had almost searched every bookshelves in the archive, he was getting restless, he still didn't know why, but for some strange reason his mind kept screaming out warnings for him to find out the name of the town, and he listened, he kept looking over every book and every scroll. He had even searched the town borders for the usual 'Welcome to…' signs, but it seemed as those who had left the town long ago had cleaned it for any sign it may have had which could give away its name.

A long time had passed at this point in his dream, Harry was sure that if it hadn't been eternal night in this town several days would have passed, or at least it felt like that. He were standing among the last rows of shelves filled with texts, some of them didn't even have any words on them, he couldn't figure out why there were texts without anything written in them, but at this point he really didn't care, all he wanted was to find the damn name of this town which haunted his dreams like this.

While he stood there his came to think about Dumbledore and his friends again, he didn't want to share his knowledge about the prophecy with anyone, he were happy knowing it was only him and Dumbledore who knew the entire prophecy, but in this town he felt like talking about it, it didn't have to be a human he could tell it about, he didn't really mind if it was a ghost or a dementor he could explain everything, he just needed to get the weight of those secrets off his shoulders.

It was while Harry thought about this that he found the old dusty tome which would provide him with an answer that would both terrify him, and yet make him even more curious.

He absentmindedly flipped through the book skimming the text, as in so many occasions when he had read the texts in the city he didn't really pay attention, he looked briefly at each page, while thoughts ran through his mind, thoughts about Dumbledore, and every time he thought about his name, it seemed as his trust in the ancient headmaster of Hogwarts wavered increasingly as his name popped up in his head, every time he became more aware of what he had made him go through.

Harry had reached just about the end now, and he had what one could only describe as intense dislike for Dumbledore at this point, if not loathing for ever seeing him again.

He was suddenly pulled out of his train of thoughts of how much he hated Dumbledore when he came to a page that looked very appealing to read. He read it over intently as he searched for the name he so much had to find, and of course he did, it was what he had anticipated, he could practically feel the page screaming to him that it held the answer to his unasked question. 'Riddle City', he had only a moment to look at it as someone snapped the book from him, something inside him awakened, a warning, just the name Riddle wasn't something he liked to see, he turned around and saw a very much different looking Voldemort, he had actually lost his snake-like face and replaced it with one that looked like a human, if it was not for those piercing red eyes of his, Harry would probably never have realised that this was his nemesis.

For a moment, which felt like hours, there was nothing but silence, Harry looked into those piercing eyes which seemed as if they were looking into his very soul. Emotions, even some he didn't know existed, ran through his head. Hate and anger just two of what seemed like millions, but what was strange was that he felt a kind of satisfaction and curiosity.

Voldemort was the first to break the silence with what Harry would never have thought he should hear from him. "So Potter, is there anything you would like to tell me?". Why? What kind of a comment was that, he had just met him in a dream and all he did was ask a question? It didn't make sense, and yet he had that feeling that he'd like to share anything with whoever was there, it was actually a relieving feeling now he had finally someone who would listen.

"Did the old fool not tell you what the prophecy was about?" Harry knew that Voldemort wanted to know after all it was about him and Harry, two people destined to kill the other. "Of course he did". Who was he to deny this knowledge to Voldemort, they may be enemies but he still deserved to know.

"Tell me what it said" he really didn't need to ask the question, Harry would have told him anyway, after all it was killing him to be the only one who knew.

But, as he was about to spill his heart to the person who would rather kill him than look at him he felt a pull.

The last thing he remembered before the pain started was Voldemorts face, it changed, the look of it, the normal pensive look that he had had while he asked the question was replaced by his usual snake-look, however it showed so many more feelings, he was strained in some way and then anger, he was furious and probably screaming in rage, but Harry couldn't hear, the pain he felt was all that mattered, it was tearing him apart he didn't know if he was screaming or not, but he certainly wanted it to end, he had only felt pain this intense once before in the Ministry of Magic when Voldemort possessed him and asked Dumbledore to kill him, It wasn't the same pain, but it was just as intense.

Harry felt as if he was being ripped apart front and back split in two, every nerve in his body was stirring, and he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the pain, it was sent through him in constant waves, again and again, as if he was a rope being pulled by two people until it broke, whatever it was that was pulling him back was winning, he didn't know why but suddenly he felt as if he was falling, he didn't fall for long, the pain had lessened, the other power had given up the fight.

He fell but it didn't take long, he felt himself landing on his back. He was panting as if he had just run two laps around Hogwarts non-stop. And just to round up the feelings he didn't believe his mind when it told him to get up, he was sore everywhere even in what felt as his very core.

After some time he finally pulled himself together and got to his feet, he stood for a moment, feeling like the earth was circling around him, and steadied himself. He finally felt normal except for the nuisance.

Looking around for the first time since the pain had subsided he took in the surroundings. It looked like a surrealistic dream, he stood in a forest clearing, almost all of the trees were different, as if trees from around the world had been planted in a little spot in the edge of this clearing, he wasn't sure what it meant but they seemed to emit a glow, they were alive if nothing else, egging him on, making him choose a path. Above him the sky was cleared of clouds, but the heaven that should have been a bright shade of blue was a strange mix of red and purple, as if it normally was purple and now, as the sun was setting it got its red shade, at any other moment it would probably have looked very much beautiful, but given what Harry had just been through he would much rather see something normal for a change.

*          *          *          *          *          *

He had been in this world for about a week now, if he remembered correctly, at first he had been cautious, but as he didn't encounter anything except vegetation, though there was one area which seemed to house some creatures of the forests though there were only creatures. he had let his guard down and concentrated on exploring this dream-like world.

At first the world seemed awfully random, some places the trees would be exotic, other places they would look like those he found in the parks at little Whinging. After walking the first day he found a pattern in the world, it seemed as if the place he had landed at first was the very centre of the world, it was from that very clearing that one type trees would begin and then from the clearing spread out in what seemed to be unlimited space. Besides that he had noticed that the trees of one type was never to be found among other type of trees, it was as if there was an unmarked border between each type which limited their 'territory'.

Today was the seventh day, and he had embraced the loneliness that came with this world, he enjoyed exploring it, and he didn't feel hunger nor thirst so he could spent all  the time exploring this peaceful new world.

He found the greatest joy in watching the peaceful society of the animals, they lived in perfect harmony as if there was a mutual understanding between them, some of the deer's even let him get up close to pet them, it puzzled him, but he didn't mind it he actually felt a bit guilty that he didn't miss his friends more than he did, yes he missed them, but he didn't regret being in this world

*          *          *          *          *          *

 It was on the fourteenth day when he felt strange, it was a dreading feeling, he knew something was about to happen. He spent the day by a waterfall along with the animals around him, although they didn't understand him they still calmed him with their peaceful lives, he enjoyed their company and they seemed to enjoy his, it was especially the stags that he found comforting, they reminded him of his patronus and his father.

After sitting and doing nothing for some hours he could feel what was about to happen, it was the feeling of being pulled at and he hated it, he didn't want to leave although he knew he couldn't stay anymore, he had been staying on borrowed time in this paradise. He sent what he called 'his spot' a last regretful look before the spinning feeling took him out of the land he had come to love.

*          *          *          *          *          *

He sat up shaking, he wasn't in pain, but the adrenaline was pumping through his body. It was dark outside and the moonlight was casting a comforting illumination in through his window, it was actually quite effective, he found his glasses and took them, looking around the room he noted that nothing had changed since he had been here the last time, briefly wondering if the people were looking for him, he went downstairs, careful not to make any noise, he didn't wish to be berated by his uncle at the moment, but he was too hungry to go back to sleep.

When he entered the kitchen his curiosity got the better of him when he saw the newspaper on the table, he had to know what happened after he had met Voldemort in his dream, he seemed quite upset by loosing Harry from the dream world.

To say Harry had the shock of a lifetime when he looked at the paper was an understatement, he had been positive in the fact that he had been away for at least a week, but this news paper was from the day after his birthday. He knew the dursleys were home, you just couldn't miss that snoring coming from his uncle, some times he was impressed that Petunia ever got any sleep.

But according to this paper he had only been in the oh so wonderful world for a few hours, he didn't like it, he hated when something like that happened to him, he briefly wondered if he should sent a letter, explaining the incident, to Sirius before he again was reminded of his loss.

After taking some food from the kitchens he made his way back to his room. As he sat there on the small bed he looked around the room taking it in again, he didn't really know why but he had never really seen how bad it was, he had cleared some of Dudleys broken toys, but that only showed how small his room actually was.

He agreed with himself that he hated it here, but what his mind was most fixated upon at the moment was the article from the daily prophet, it lay there on his desk the words silently reflecting in the dim light of the moon, it was mocking him, reminding him of the fact that no matter what he would never be normal, his life was controlled and he could do nothing to prevent it, if the prophecy could just be nullified, yes that was what he wanted, the fame was bearable but to know that your life is being controlled is not.

He had made the decision, looking at the article again, the world didn't see him as Harry, they only saw him as news, a way for them to survive, they used him and he hated it, he would much rather see how they would be doing without him, the only thing he regretted was that he had to leave the Weasleys and Hermoine, even Dumbledore was at fault here.

He packed the most necessary things along with some items of affectionate value, his fathers cloak, his birthday presents and his photo album. He decided to wear the bracelet Cho had given him, both because it reminded him of his friends, her and because it was easier, this way it wouldn't take space along with the other items he would be bringing.

he didn't have room for everything he wanted, and one of the things he didn't have room for was his precious Firebolt, it stung in his heart when he realised he was going to leave behind one of the only things that Sirius had given him.

He took one of his school robes and used it as a bag for his items, after that he put on some clothes and the invisibility cloak, sneaking out the kitchen door so no one would notice anything, the Dursleys would probably believe they had forgotten to lock it at the night and besides that he was positive they would cheer when they found out he was gone.

Ever so slowly he opened the creaking door and sneaked out into the darkness of the night in a vast attempt to flee his destiny.

*          *          *          A/N     *          *          *

There you are, my third chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

Don't forget to revie. Reviews are after all the best motivation for authors to go on.

I finished the chapter sooner than expected because I had some spare time in the weekend, the next chapter will be a short one, I hope to get it up around Thursday…

**Thank you to:**

Romm

Shdurrani

MaidenMasherV           no it's not a crossover, I don't understand what you mean with similar to RPG

egastin77

**for reviewing, have a nice day…**


	4. Panic?

**

Disclaimer: 

**

The Harry Potter universe was created by J K Rowling and therefore all credit should be given to her. 

Also it might be wise to say that: 

Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are 

Copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000™ 

Please read my A/N at the end of the chapter 

Hope you'll enjoy the chapter… 

* * *

**— CHAPTER FOUR —**

**_Panic?_****__**

It was early in the morning when Mundungus Fletcher went up to the Dursleys house, this was a job that he both enjoyed and hated, of course he knew how important Potter was to the world and so he took it as a honour to be chosen as one of the few to protect him, on the other hand he hated the thought of babysitting Harry, Dumbledore had taken so many precautions to make Harry safe that he even doubted the devil could reach him.

It was at 7 am when Mundungus stepped up to the Dursleys kitchendoor, the neighbours couldn't see him of course because of the Fidelius charm, but he knew the Dursleys still hated the thought of someone 'not normal' to disgrace their beautiful house and somewhere he respected that, they themselves had to go through a lot too just to keep Harry safe, after all it wasn't easy living a whole summer in isolation.

He knocked on the window and waited for them to open the door. The first thing he noticed when Petunia opened the door was the self satisfied smirk she carried, it was actually a bit scary to see a face like that smirking at him at it gave him an uneasy feeling in the stomach.

"When are you going to remove this curse from our house?", at first he didn't know what she was talking about, they certainly hadn't placed any curses on their household, and then he understood that they saw the Fidelius charm as a curse, it didn't amaze him much actually considering they practically lived in denial of magic.

"When Harry is safely some other place of course, I thought Professor Dumbledore had already explained that to you" answering a bit befuddled, they hadn't asked such questions before and he was certain that they had already been explained the whole situation.

"Then please hurry, he isn't here anymore so we don't have to hide" The words hit him as a hammer would hit an anvil, confused at the strange behaviour of Petunia he just looked bewildered at her until Vernon showed up behind her to explain the situation.

"He has left us, and good riddance for that, he was getting on my nerves such a lazy boy shouldn't even get to sleep under my roof.

He wasn't in the house this morning when we wanted to wake him up, I guess he heard we wanted him to do some chores and left out of fear of a little manual labour. Bah! I'm just happy we won't have him around us pestering us and leeching on our savings anymore"

It took Mundungus about half a minute before the words sank in and he understood the situation, and after that he realised that he had just stood there gaping at the two adults of the house who actually didn't think the least about it, 'they really ought to be worried', was his second thought, his third was to search the house for the young celebrity.

He had been searching for an hour and given up, he needed someone with a bit more expertise at this, so he took out the mirror of the order and shouted Alastor Moody.

"What now Mundungus, can't you see what time it is, you know I value my sleep when I can get it." It was the rough voice of the old auror which cut through his bones, yes he knew Alastor treasured his sleep, after all he was one of the few who knew what it was like not to get any for, several days but it wasn't important at this moment, he needed a special eye for this task.

"Alastor I need your help at the Potter house, I have a problem and I would appreciate the help of you and your eye"

He didn't get an answer from the ex-auror, he knew when a situation was critical, and Potters safety was a top-priority fact that no one could ignore. Even though no one knew the true reason for this except Dumbledore, but he had said it was a secret he wouldn't talk about.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes before Alastor arrived, Mundungus was well aware of the fact that the Dursleys despised him he was what they saw as the epitome of 'weirdness', but in this case he couldn't have cared less about their opinion.

"he has disappeared, I need you to search the house again while I contact Dumbledore" he quickly explained to Alastor, while he looked back to the mirror and whispering the headmasters name.

"I think you'd like to know that Harry has disappeared, I have Moody searching the house an extra time for him this instances" it didn't take long before the kind face of the headmaster turned into a serious posture, worry clearly showing in them, everyone of the adults knew that the old headmaster had a soft spot for the boy, and right now it was particularly clear.

*          *          *          *          *          *

They where assembled in number twelve Grimmauld place. They all knew why and because of this almost every happy expression had been removed from their now worn features. No traces were found of Harry Potter the only thing ever showing that he had been there were some of his possessions of which the teachers already knew.

At first everyone had blamed Mundungus Fletcher because he was supposed to keep the watch the night Harry had disappeared. They all knew that he didn't take it all that serious and often went off if he there was a good bargain in sight, but he had clearly stated that he had been on his post, wide awake, all the night.

Serverus Snape had also stated that The Dark Lord hadn't said anything about Potter as of yet, and even though Snape wasn't the most trusted of his followers he was sure that he would have told everyone of it, if nothing else then to get respect and probably humiliate Harry and the followers of the light.

What bothered people the most was that it had been confirmed that some of the boys items where missing, the most important thing was the brother wand of Voldemorts, but right now it seemed as though he had run away from his home, although no one really could think of the reason for this.

Even the Dursleys had been interrogated thoroughly, they had even used Veritaserum on Vernon because some obscure rumour had reached Molly Weasley that he had been abusing Harry. Of course all test results showed negative and the Dursleys true to their word didn't know what had become of their young saviour.

It was at this very meeting that those who didn't knew, of the unexpected disaster, where told. It had also just been decided that some selected people would go out on a recon mission to find Harry Potter, among these people were Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delaceur, All were chosen because of their special skills which might be a valuable attribute to their mission.

Alastor Moody was an excellent auror and with his special eye they wouldn't miss Harry even if he were under his invisibility cloak.

Remus Lupin because of his association with Harry, he was the last of the marauders and knew how Harry would be thinking as he had been his professor and good friend, and he was quite capable at duelling if it should come to this.

Bill Weasley was chosen because of his skills and experience as a curse breaker, not because they thought they would need it, but as they all thought, it was best to be prepared.

Fleur Delacour was chosen because of her persuasive skills, which they figured would make it a bit easier to extract information from the male suspects, she was also chosen because she refused to let Bill, her boyfriend, leave without her.

The newly formed group made their way out of Grimmauld place number twelve under the stares of everyone, the rest of the order would be hearing from them through their special mirrors and they had agreed that they should report back every day so they wouldn't suddenly be lost.

*          *          *          *          *          *

Among other things in the meeting, it had been decided that they wouldn't announce Harry's disappearance to the public, they didn't need to cause any panic by stating that the only one who had ever 'defeated' Lord Voldemort had disappeared.

Of everyone in the order it was Molly Weasley who took Harrys disappearance the hardest, she had been crying openly when she had heard of it, and she was seen sniffling and trying to stifle her sobs throughout the entire meeting, Remus actually took it quite well considering it was the child and godson of his two best friends.

Molly Weasley had asked Dumbledore for permission to tell her four remaining children about Harry and also his other best friend Hermione Granger. So far Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasly knew about Harry as they were all in The Order of The Phoenix. But Dumbledore had refused her to speak of Harry's situation to anyone outside the order.

*          *          *          *          *          *

The Dark Lord was furious, and they knew it, Serverus was watching the scene from behind his mask with a feeling etching to satisfaction, he had ordered an attack on private drive number four, after some trick of his had failed , he had been making a lot of research to see how the protection around the house had worked, it had taken him along time to make all the preparations for that attack, first he had found out that the original protection on Potter's house didn't count for him, when he had used Potters blood to come back he had also taken away Dumbledores original protection spell.

After all that research he had been disappointed when he found out Potter had went into hiding as his parents had at that time. It had taken him a long time to first find out that the secret keeper was the last of the Hogwarts group, Remus Lupin, after that it had taken even longer to get the proper Polyjuice potion with the hair from a trusted friend of his, he had finally gotten it all, but when he had penetrated all the defences and found out Potter had disappeared he went into an unimaginable rage, when he had arrived and called the meeting, his deatheaters started feeling his anger in the form of pain, no one went by unpunished, even Serverus had experienced it and he was one of those who were good at deceiving The Dark Lord to not think it was his fault.

*          *          *          *          *          *

**_   The-Boy-Who-Disappeared_**

_Today it was confirmed by Cornelius Fudge that the household of Harry Potter has indeed been attacked, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself was the one who attacked his nemesis._

_Minister Fudge states that the house was completely destroyed when the aurors arrived at the scene with the dark mark hanging over it._

_"Nothing about Mr. Potter has been confirmed yet, though our aurors were able to retrieve the bodies of Mr. Potter's relatives, they haven't found anything of Mr. Potter yet, it seems that either he has used underage magic, but it haven't been detected, or his body might have been burned into ashes this is a possibility our top unspeakables are currently researching that possibility. If it's none of the other possibilities then Harry Potter wasn't even in the house when You Know Who arrived, but this isn't very convincing as Harry had gotten strict orders from both me and his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to stay at his house at it was the safest place at this time."_

_This was the statement from the current minister of magic Cornelius fudge._

_After this incident there has been many interesting rumours going around in the wizarding world, one of the most popular is that Harry has in some unknown way learned the mythical art of Wandless Magic, and so he could apparate out of his house without the ministry picking up any underage magic._

_What we must all ask ourselves is, will we be able to withstand He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's forces now that our saviour has finally disappeared?_

_Dary__ Malen_

_Chief Director_

_The Daily Prophet_

 The wizarding world was going wild, no one had seen or heard from Harry Potter for over a month, and the school year was about to soon to start, rumours were now an everyday thing, some people stated that they had seen Harry stroll down Diagonalley with You Know Who, others claimed that he had 'obviously' been abducted by aliens so that they could gain his strong magical talents.

In direct contrast to almost the entire wizarding world, Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley, had not started talking about Harry to anyone who would listen, no, they had withdrawn into them selves, only talking to each other about Harry, and not talking much to anyone except their closest relatives.

The two out of three were rarely, if ever, seen smiling after the article in The Daily Prophet. They completely ignored any reporter who approached them with questions about their lost 'leader of the group'. If they had to be honest with themselves, they, at some point, blamed Dumbledore for not letting Molly tell them about it, they could see his reasons and knew that he was probably right in his decision, but that didn't make the pain go away, the pain of finding out that one out of your two best friends was missing, or probably dead.

Ron and Hermione had been close ever since that day they had discovered Harry was missing, they weren't really a couple and everyone knew that, but as there was no third wheel they had to stick together to deal with it all and unconsciously they both knew that. It would be hell on Hogwarts without Harry, the Sytherins would practically have free reign on the school, especially Draco Malfoy, that boy would be having a field trip with this news, and in his case the hunting season for Gryffindors especially Ron and Hermione had just begun.

When school finally started there had still not been any news about Harry Potter, but all the fuss was starting to calm down, which Ron and Hermione were very thankful for.

When they finally arrived at Kings Cross station the mood was sombre, although the crows had calmed down about everything, every student at the station except the first years had known Harry, and they hated the idea about him not being there, after all it seemed like some of the magic in Hogwarts would disappear along with Harry. Yes they were in for quite a year this time.

*          *          *          A/N     *          *          *

There you are, my third chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

Don't forget to review. Reviews are after all the best motivation for authors to go on.

Yes as I said in the previous chapter this is short compared to the others, half length…

I won't be able to post the next chapter until after easter as I will be away from any internet connection the entire week, but I hope to post as soon as I get home (Sunday)

**Thanks to:**

Mikito

Gaul1

Romm

**For reviewing, have a nice day…**


End file.
